


I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you

by Anonymous



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots of Vince and Howard's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend_  
The monkey on your back is the latest trend  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you 

Howard had been worried that getting together with Vince would change their friendship, but in a strange way things had stayed exactly the same, albeit with the minor addition of some kissing and occasional sex. Which was very nice and a welcome addition thank you very much, sir.

But aside from that, Vince still cringed at his clothes and taste in music and he still made fun of Vince's peacocking and he was enormously comforted by that familiarity. He wasn't sure whether he could stand it if they had gotten all lovey dovey and spent days staring into each others eyes and writing poems about each other. 

All right he may have written  _one_  poem. Two tops.

_I'll kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train_  
I'll kiss you all starry eyed my body swingin' from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you 

Vince pulled Howard close and kissed him.

"No one's looking at you. Why won't you dance with me?" he asked in between little kisses.

"I don't dance. Not in clubs anyway," Howard said stubbornly.

"Please," Vince looked up at Howard through his eyelashes.

Howard felt his resolve crumble. He couldn't resist such an aggressive onslaught of the Vince Noir charm.

"OK. Wait for a slow song," he sighed defeated.

Vince grinned from ear to ear and kissed Howard once triumphantly before dragging him onto the dance floor. He reached up and laced his arms around Howard's neck and rested his head on his warm shoulder. Howard hesitantly placed his hands on Vince's hips and swayed in time to the music.

_Here is the church and here is the steeple_  
We sure are cute for two ugly people  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you 

They were playing with an origami fortune telling device of dubious accuracy when Naboo entered the shop to check up on them.

"Give me that, you pair of flannels. Do I pay you to play games?" he snapped at them half heartedly.

"Sorry, Naboo," they chorused dutifully and tried to look repentant.

Naboo went back upstairs and examined the confiscated paper toy. He lifted up one of the brightly coloured flaps. The fortune inside read, "kiss me." Naboo shook his head fondly. They were hopelessly stupid, but he had to admit that they were pretty cute.

_Pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me_  
So why can't you forgive me?  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you 

"Howard? Howard? Howard? Are you still not talking to me? Are you still cross? Howard-"

"YES! I'm still cross. What was your first clue?"

"Don't be like that, Howard. It was only a joke"

"I don't want to hear it, Vince"

"But Howard-"

"You called me your wife! In public!"

"But you are my wife!"

"If anything, you're the wife. I'm not the one who ponces about in make up."

"Can't we both be the wife, like lesbians?"

"…"

"Is that a smile?"

"No."

"It is! I knew we'd make it up"

"Get off me!"

_I will find my niche in your car_  
With my MP3, DVD, rumble pack guitar  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you 

The van was littered with Vince's things: straighteners, CDs, eyeliner, magazines and anything else that he might "need" for a trip to Tescos, even though Howard was the only one of them who could drive. 

Howard walked towards the stairs with his coat on. Vince looked up from his Cheekbone.

"You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Just to the shops, Vince. I'll bring you back sweets." Howard replied business-like.

"No! Wait for me! I'm coming, I just need to get my shoes!" Vince said while bolting for their bedroom.

Howard smiled and leaned against the bannister.

_Up up down down left right left right B A start_  
Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you 

Vince was cheating again. It was inevitable; when they played any game, Vince would eventually cheat.

"Mrs. Bun is not married to Mr. Brick, Vince and Miss Bloom is certainly not their daughter. Did you even read the rules?"

"They're having a bit on the side. Mrs. Bun got pregnant when Mr. Bun was in Paris learning to make cakes in the shape of the Eiffel Tower and gave the baby up for adoption. The florist down the road couldn't have a baby so they adopted her."

"Vince, you aware that the name of this game is Happy Families? What you just described is a plotline from Emmerdale."

_You are always tryin' to keep it real_  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you 

They stumbled into the room, pulling at clothes and clawing at each other. Vince pushed Howard backwards onto the bed and leapt on him eagerly. Howard kept his hands on the writhing body on top of him, feeling the muscles slide under his touch and the sticky perspiration on Vince's skin. Vince's mouth on his was beautiful and soft and wet. He tasted like alcopops and rain. To think that he could touch this body like this was still a revelation ever time.

Howard felt so manly and strong beneath him. Vince rubbed against him shamelessly whenever the opportunity presented itself to feel that body press against him. Sex was incredible. Howard was a beautiful, wonderful human being and he was also as hot a vindaloo with extra jalapeños, though he didn't seem to realise it. Vince was completely head over tits in love.

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage_  
You want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see I'm anyone else... but you 

They weren't even sure what the fight had been about at this stage, only that it had seemed very important at the time. Neither of them were prepared to be the first to apologise.

"I thought it was bad when they were shagging," said Naboo disgustedly after waching the two be icily polite to one another after a chance encounter in the kitchen doorway before retreating to their, separate mind you, bedrooms.

"Best get this sorted, Bollo," he sighed and stood up, staggering slightly.

Bollo reluctantly put the bong down and followed Naboo. It wasn't right when Howard and Vince argued. Best fix it.

_Don Quixote was a steel driving man_  
My name is Adam I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you 

Vince signed an autograph for another giggling fan with a flourish. He looked back at Howard sitting alone by the bar.

"Do you want his signature too?" he asked in an uncharacteristic spotlight sharing gesture.

"Who's that, your dad?" the girl asked, wrinkling her nose in derision.

"Never mind," Vince said and stalked off.

Howard looked sideways at an irate Vince when he walked up beside him at the bar.

"That was sweet, Vince but we all know they're here for you," he said gently.

Vince sighed and put his head on Howard's shoulder.

"Hey, Howard?" he said.

"What is it, little man?" Howard replied.

"I'm your biggest fan," said Vince before kissing his cheek.

_Squinched up your face and did a dance_  
Shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you  
But you 


End file.
